Dark Souls: The Sun-Lit Swamp of the Heart
by Loodlelood
Summary: He had fell down a hole, and his quest ended. It had prevented Knight Solaire from linking the flame when the time came, though that allowed him to return as an Unkindled. Solaire of Astora has an opportunity once more to finally fulfill his long-time goal of becoming grossly incandescent. Solaire will enkindle the bonfire, as well as the heart of an oddly familiar Onion Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Onion Souls: The Sunlit Swamp of the Heart.

The knight of sunlight had come far, though he knew this was not a journey he would find himself completing anytime soon. Awakened in a forgotten cemetery, he knew the purpose behind his resurrection. This was not his first revival after all. The flame lie dying, and with it the light of this very world. A festering scent of decay filled the area around him, as a wayward wind blew forth from beyond the ruins he sat resting in. He would have questioned the contents of the area he would soon be fighting through, although by this point along the arduous path he walked he had grown accustomed to the sights, sounds, and smells of slaughter.

The lonesome undead began to rise from his sitting pose, and bid farewell to the two he had shared the bonfire with. Emerging towards from the ruins, Solaire of Astora saw the exact nature of the stench that he had took notice of before. The Crucifixion Woods that those prior had spoken of was, in actuality, a swamp. Solaire grew apprehensive, what if the voracious swamp's plethora of staining fluids stained the magnificent image of the glorious Sun emblazoned upon the covering of his armour. It mattered not, he supposed, for his quest could wait nary another moment.

The wandering knight found himself grasping for his well crafted blade, and the arm adorned with his shield began to tense at the anticipation of danger. Having taken some few steps through the viscous Liquids, he took notice of something odd. The multitude of corpses that could be seen just barely under the thin film of the sludge through which he trudged. These were not the sort of foe that sprang once more to life after one's back was turned, for the wounds found on them spoke of a ever so slightly more permanent slaying. Walking along he, through the little peripheral vision his helmet allowed, spied a decidedly not dead foe of massive proportions. Realizing then, much to his chagrin, that it had been trailing him. Nearly reaching Solaire, our hero was able to receive a far more encompassing view if the foe that faced him.

"It is a Giant Opponent Crustacean, I require the assault of it's vulnerable area for immense injury!"

The crustacean of hatred brought down it's buttery wrath with a vicious slam of its chitin encased claw, which Solaire was barely able to dodge, and followed up by charging forward. The crab seemed intent not only to attack Solaire, but to track him across the ends of this world. Solaire began to wade into the deeper waters of the swamp and knew, as the crab followed, that this battle had been won already.

Putting away his weapons and standing proud with a sly smirk under his helmet, Solaire pointed towards the opposing crustacean. Solaire began to slick the feather of his helmet backwards.

"You see, my crabby fellow, you have just waded into the waters of your own demise." Solaire announced triumphantly.

"Fool! How can such a non-crabby mortal possibly claim such a victory?" Asked the Giant Enemy Crab.

"It is quite simple. You see, I am a warrior of the sun, and as such am granted it's glorious power. The power of the sun is that which slew the dragons: Lightning! This deep water shall deliver unto you your death. In fact, I have defeated you so entirely, you could even say I had planned your every move! Case in point: Your next line is 'Impossible! How could a human defeat a crab!'"

"Impossible! How could a human- What!?"

Solaire smirked as he raised his right hand the heavens, all whilst a spear of incandescent lightning formed within his grasp. Slamming his miracle holding hand into the ground, and by extension the water, and continued to channel his faith towards putting this foe down. The arcs of electricity visible to the human eye streaked towards the monster, and began to crawl upwards its various appendages. Spiking upwards, the energy boiled the crab from within. The chitin of the beast began to turn to that of a deep crimson, before the creature exploded into fine mist of wayward souls.

The death of this beast marked a small victory for this proud knight, and he continued onwards towards the goal he had set out with. He would defend the flame of this world, for he had realized that the sun he sought prior was his own soul, shining marvelously in relation to the linking of the flame. This thought comforted him, and he began to walk once more into the horizon, which incidentally was blocked by a rather large fortress he had to fight through.

That however, is besides the point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Solaire does a thing.

"This is a large fortress." Solaire exclaimed whilst gazing upon a large fortress.

It seemed that the obstacle in Solaire's way was even larger than it had appeared from a distance. Solaire looked upwards along the wall before him, and then to his side. He weighed the options against one another. Either climb what looked like miles of flat stone from where he stood, or risk tarnishing the sun emblazoned on his surcoat. It was as Solaire reached the top of the wall that he became aware the startling height that distanced his position from the ground located on the opposite side of the wall. It seemed that the ground was even lower on the side he sought to reach, and that the fall downwards was certainly lethal. It was as he thought on how to tackle this issue that a spear wielding hollow charged at him. Solaire stepped to the side as the hollow rocketed towards the earth, and resumed his attempts at planning.

Watching the hollow careen towards ground below, Solaire took note of the lethality of the fall. Looking to his side he surveyed the expanse of the walkway he stood upon. He noticed the fact that this wall, for as far as he could see, had no stairway connecting it to the ground below. Solaire stood puzzled. How could an individual such as the hollow slain prior have reached this height? How the hell was such a facility built?

"What asinine design is this?"

Such irresponsible wall design aside, Solaire continued walking along the length of the walkway. Solaire walked for what seemed like hours, and noticed the fact that the sun hadn't moved an inch out of place. It was curious really, that his beloved sun continued to shine down on him. He was thankful for this, and thought nothing strange of this odd development. Regardless of cosmic anomalies, Solaire enjoyed the warm caress of the sun's light. Solaire took in the sunlight and, as all knights of sunlight can, began to produce oxygen through the process of photosynthesis to sustain himself.

Having traversed what felt to be the entirety of this fortification, Solaire accepted that the wall was, in fact, suffering from the single most idiotic design flaw he had come across in a very long time. Grudgingly, Solaire decided "fuck it" and backflipped off the wall whilst flipping off the world. Taking out the Sunlight Talisman which he used frequently to cast miracles, he unfolded it and revealed one of it's many functions. Gently floating to the stone filled floor below, Solaire looked warmly up onto the image of the sun he had painted onto his parachute. Gingerly reaching the bottom, he set out to the task of refolding his talisman. The task itself was tedious, though Solaire took some strange enjoyment from it. Having finished his task, Solaire stood and turned around to survey the area. It was as he did so that he took note of a menacing figure in spiked black armour, who held a blade the size of Solaire himself.

"A Black Knight!"

"There is no need for racism!" The Black Knight exclaimed politely whilst flinging itself towards Solaire with murderous intent.

Solaire prayed silently for a moment of respite amidst the madness, and through himself at the knight as well. As the Black Knight swung its blade horizontally, solaire leapt deftly to the side. Flying in tandem with the blade, Solaire planted his feet on the still soaring blade and began to channel his Sunlight Hamon into the blade. It was as he attempted this that the Black Knight let the blade fly from his grasp, and rushed towards the spot where he had thrown it. Solaire stood silent and shocked, for he had seldom fought a foe that wielded strategy in tandem with a blade. The Black Knight charged Solaire, and nearly took his head off with a rocketing flying kick. Solaire had barely dodged the attack with a skillful sidestep, and was now sprinting towards the Black Knights back whilst producing more lightning.

He reached the Black Knight, who spun around in an attempt to block the anticipated attack with his shield, only to surprise his foe by sliding in between his legs. Standing quickly, Solaire grasped the torso of the Black Knight, and bent himself backwards at an impressive angle. Letting loose his stored energy in a devastating blast, Solaire executed his foe with a mighty Sunlight Suplex.

Solaire took a few steps from the crater that was once the pavement of a fortress, and took note of bonfire some ways away. He stumbled towards it before collapsing from exhaustion, and was greeted by a warm caress as he felt the sensation of being dragged away, right before his consciousness faded.


End file.
